


Returning the Favor

by mothteeth



Series: Ruining each other's lives [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: You finally get back at Stan for embarrassing you at work





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned

After Stan gave you an “innocent visit” at work, you had been planning something evil to do in return. You played it cool, didn’t even mention it aside from some “joking” reprimand and a soft punch on the shoulder - a punch that definitely hurt your hand more than his arm. It took you a couple days of planning, but you had finally developed a plan of attack for payback. 

The day came you had planned for getting your revenge, you got up extra early because you knew you’d need the extra time to get ready. You showered and styled your hair, more wavy and cohesive than it normally was, but still shiny and down to the middle of your back. When you flipped it - which you would - you’d also give off a wave of shampoo and sexy perfume scent. 

Next was your outfit. You had had some trouble picking the perfect outfit, but you had finally settled on a light sundress, light blue and skintight on top, but flowing out at the waist. When you twirled or bent over, it was painfully obvious that you were wearing very little underneath. When you slipped on your high wedges, your outfit was complete. 

Your final step was makeup. Surprisingly, you were going to keep it very natural, aside, obviously, from the bright red lipstick that you knew Stan loved so much. The perfect vintage red got him every time. Some cat eye liner and a few quick swipes of mascara and you looked like an old hollywood starlet. Once you were all finished, it was time to head to the Shack. 

You had actually slept in your own apartment last night, making up some excuse about having to do some paperwork for your job. That being the case, you had to drive to the Mystery Shack, where you parked around back, hoping Stan wouldn’t notice your car in the lot. You stepped into the gift shop, heading over to the counter to pay for a tour. “What. the. Fuck.” Wendy gaped at you. 

“It’s a long story. Just trust me, it’s for revenge,” You said, turning red, which luckily wasn’t visible under the concealer and foundation you had on. That would come in handy. 

“Oh, god. Just. Try not to scar me for life, will ya?” she sighed, ringing out your ticket.

“Oh! One more thing!” you said, tossing a lollipop onto the counter. Wendy groaned, putting her hand on her forehead, but rang it out anyway, knowing better than to try to stop you. Ticket in hand, you joined the crowd waiting for the tour to start, trying to blend in as much as possible to avoid being noticed before it was too late. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, you didn’t have to worry much, as a handful of frat guys surrounded you almost immediately, trying to chat you up. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mystery Shack! On this tour the things you’ll see are shocking, but not dangerous... most of the time.” Stan started, walking towards the first attraction. “This,” he said, sweeping his hand to show some weird taxidermy item, “Is the antelabbit! They’re not found outside the deserts of New Mexico, and you’re very lucky to see a specimen in person!” He really laid it on thick. Your time had come, so you unwrapped your lollipop and stepped away from the crowd of young men trying to talk to you. “Wow! How did you get one!” You gasped, feigning ignorance and innocently putting the lollipop to your lips. 

“Well, ya see, toots, I managed to get this one under control afte-” he turned to see who was talking and his eyes widened. He gave you a quick glance up and down, turning bright red. You smirked in victory, taking a slow lick of the lollipop in your hand before you put the whole thing in your mouth and wrapped your lips around it. “It’s not important how I got it, we’re moving on.” He finished, trying to salvage some of the mood he had going. 

The tour continued as normally as it could, even with Stan shooting you the occasional glare. You took every opportunity to bend over to see an exhibit better, or to turn very quickly to see something, making your dress lift up just a little bit. You could feel multiple sets of eyes on you, but only cared about one. Every time you met Stan’s eye, you’d take another slow lick of the lollipop, and every time, it would take him a moment to recover himself. When you finished your lollipop, you instead licked your lips when he made the mistake of looking at you. You knew there would be hell to pay later, but god it was intoxicating to tease him so badly. No wonder he had done it to you, it was unbelievably fun. 

When the tour wound to a close, you slipped away from the group to make sure he couldn’t catch you at the end of it. You ducked into the house, where you decided to sit and watch TV while Stan tried to keep giving tours. All that was left was to wait. 

Unbeknownst to you, Stan decided to leave Soos in charge for a while, telling him that he had some things to do, and needed someone to keep running the tours and selling his merchandise. Soos, obviously, agreed, and Stan quickly left the shop, discreetly adjusting himself through his pants. 

You had gotten up to grab a drink from the kitchen. You were about to open the fridge when you felt a firm hand on your shoulder. Stan turned you around quickly before pinning you against the fridge. He leaned in close to growl in your ear, “What the fuck was that?” You couldn’t even respond. The door of the fridge was cold on your back, and you squirmed in his grasp. Oh yeah, this was going to be fucking fantastic. 

Stan bit down on your earlobe none too gently. You yelped. “I asked you a question,” he growled, grinding his hips into you. 

“It was, ah, a bit of payback,” you panted out, already growing hot with desire despite the cold of the fridge on your back. 

“Oh really?” Stan asked back, his voice low and dangerous.

“Yes, really, for what you did to me at work,” you managed to get out. 

“You nearly ruined my tour today, ya tease.” He pulled back a little, studying your face. 

“It looks like I actually brought in a couple extra patrons today,” You winked, regaining some of your composure. 

“Yeah, I saw those guys checkin’ ya out. Is that whatcha wanted? A little attention?” he asked, suddenly dropping his head and biting your neck, “Because I think you’ve signed up for more attention than ya can handle, kitten.” he growled directly into your ear. You couldn’t speak. All that came out of your mouth was a moan. Then, you found your voice for a cheeky “Prove it.” 

That drove Stan wild, and he picked you up over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom, where he tossed you onto the bed. You nearly bounced off, but were stopped by Stan pinning you down once again. He held your wrists over your head before he pulled off his belt to tie them there, attached to the headboard. Once your hands were safely out of the way, you were attacked. A hard kiss on your lips forced your mouth open, a dominating tongue taking the lead. You tried to hold your own, but were unprepared for the strength of the man on top of you. You could feel yourself getting hotter and hotter. 

Stan roughly pulled your dress down, exposing you to him before palming your tits and squeezing a little harder than usual. It didn’t hurt, per se, but it led to a delicious ache that shot sparks of pleasure directly to your aching cunt, which you were trying to grind on Stan’s thigh with limited success. He bit down on your lip and pulled back slightly before releasing it, before he starting kissing down your jaw line to your neck, where he left dark hickies in his wake. Those were going to be tough to explain at work. You wriggled under his ministrations, getting wetter and wetter the farther he went. You wished you could use your hands. You wanted to touch him, to encourage him lower, and not having use of your hands was driving you crazy. He sat up to look at you while you were writing in need. You whined as he stopped all contact, and tried to grind his thigh even harder, only to have your hips roughly pinned so you couldn’t move them. “Please, Stan I need it. I need you, please,” you whined, the pitch of your voice high and full of need. Stan only smirked as you tried to get any contact from him. “I don’t think ya deserve it, kitten, fer bein’ such a tease.” As he spoke, he snaked his hand under your dress and to your panties, oh so lightly brushing your clit through the thin material. “What do we have here?” he asked with mock surprise as he lifted your dress, revealing your soaked panties. “I’ve barely even touched ya, and you’ve soaked yourself through.” He chuckled before diving back in to kiss you. 

You groaned in pleasure as Stan’s lips collided with yours once again. He kept rubbing you through your panties with just the slightest amount of pressure. It felt incredible, but you needed more. You tried to grind your hips down on his hand, but every time you moved, he’d move his hand to adjust, never stroking any harder or faster. You were on the verge of tears with need. “Please,” you gasped. 

“Please, what, sugar? Please finger ya? Please make ya cum all over my hands? Please go down on ya til ya scream my name? Yer gonna have to be more specific, toots.” He teased as he slowed his hand down even slower. You bit down a scream of despair before begging “Please, Stan, please fuck me. I need it.” The smile on his face was smug, “Oh you’re going to have to do better than that, sweetheart. Tell me what ya want.” 

“Please fuck me, please. I want you to fuck me deep and hard and fast, please. Stan I need it, please. Please Stan fill me up please,” you got out, practically babbling from the desire clouding your mind. Stan only laughed “You got it, kitten.” He unzipped his pants, peeled off your panties, and leaned in to kiss you again. Stan lined up his dick with your entrance, gently teasing you. “Please,” you whispered one last time before he thrust into you, filling you completely in one slow, delicious thrust. 

Stan stayed very still for a moment as he kissed you, just to enjoy the heat. You were spasming around him, unable to cope with the relief and wave of pleasure. Slowly, he started moving, working himself into a rhythm. “Ready for the ride of your life, toots?” He grinned lecherously down at you. You nodded weakly, lost in the pleasure. “Ah ah I need to hear you say it.”

“Please, fuck me-E,” you cried out as he slammed his hips into yours. He sat back, careful not to slip free from the hot grasp of your pussy before he pulled one of your legs to his shoulder, leaning into you again. This position got him even deeper into you, hitting that spot deep inside of you that made you see stars with every thrust. Stan started thrusting at an unforgiving pace, dragging a hand down your body to rub your clit. You let out a keening cry from the sheer pleasure. “Stan, I’m going to cum.” He slowed down immediately, and you cried out. “Not yet, kitten,” he grunted, thrusting even harder and faster. He was quickly approaching his own limit, but wanted to cum with you. “I’m going to - cum!” he grunted before thrusting himself to the hilt, his hand rubbing your clit just right. You blacked out for a moment from the intensity of your orgasm. With you squeezing him, Stan couldn’t help but cum hard inside you, unleashing himself in you. You moaned, your head tossing back and forth, unable to deal with the pleasure. 

After his orgasm, Stan gently moved your leg and laid on top of you. He reached up to untie your hands, easily undoing it without even looking as he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. You brought your hands down immediately to hug him close. “Holy shit, Stan.” was all you could get out. Stan propped himself up on one elbow before leaning in to kiss you again, gently this time. He rolled off of you and pulled you close to him. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes. “Hey, Stan?” You asked, not opening your eyes. He grumbled low in his throat in acknowledgement. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, even when you drive me crazy.” You could feel him smile into your hair. You snuggled in closer to fall asleep, exhausted from what was possibly the best fuck of your life.


End file.
